Ever After
by Evil Authoress of Doom
Summary: Yugi feels like he's trapped in a fairy tale story, except with out the happy ending. shonen-ai Y/YY
1. Ever After

Doom: My first serious fic...whoa. I'm not really how to start this so...um....yeah, just...start.  
  
~*Ever After by Evil Authoress of Doom (done in Yugi's POV)*~  
  
**********************************************  
  
(8:56PM, August 11, 2003)  
  
He's out again...with her of course. He left me here to do the dishes in silence thinking about him...being flaunted around Domino City...with that- that bitch they call Anzu.   
  
Why wouldn't he be with her, though? He's the hero of this story. I mean, this has to be a story, there's no way it could be real. We've been through so much with all this Egyptian stuff that I know it can't be real...and of course he's the hero...he's brave, kind, absolutely gorgeous, and as perfect as people come....  
  
I, however, am the little side-kick who always tries to help but ends up being saved by the hero because the you can call her a damsel...but of course Yami is bound to her now, the hero always gets with the damsel in the end. He did save her countless times and that's a good reason to like him, but I don't see any reason in liking her.......  
  
Oh, great. I'm being jealous again. I'm not supposed to be like this...I'm supposed to be loyal to him...not be in love with him! Yes, I admit it...I love my yami. You probably think I am a freak or something...you're most likely thinking 'Whoa, he's the side-kick duh, he can't love the hero. It's against the rules and impossible! The hero and the girl he saves fall in love, make out a little then get married and live happily ever after!' in your head.  
  
Well, let me tell you, it's not exactly happily ever after for everyone. I always hated that saying, I mean nothing is really that easy. You're happy sometimes and sad at others, you can't just be happy forever!  
  
...You can be sad forever, though...like me.......  
  
Don't say 'Hey! That's not true at all! They say happily ever after for a reason!' because you're to wrapped up in this little fantasy world where princes ride on horse back to go and save their princess. It doesn't work that way. I should know, I'm not exactly living happily ever after. Sure, he hasn't married the 'damsel in distress' but she's been hinting so...sooner or later...there's going to be even less hope for me.  
  
I'm just the lowly side-kick washing the dishes filled with nothing inside me. That's what it is, nothing. I'll never be wisked off into the sunset by my true love, because that's Anzu's job. She's happy, I'm not. So it's not happily ever after or even un-happily after, because some people are happy...it's just...  
  
........ever after.  
  
That's what it will always be, I guess....  
  
Well, at least I'm done the dishes!  
  
....I'm excited about clean dishes, I am so pathetic.   
  
Maybe I'll just go upstairs now and blast some music so I can't hear myself think...  
  
************************************************  
  
Doom: I wanted this to be an angst but I'm not so sure now, because they way that I am, it could end up sorta funny...so I'm only going to put this as a romance for now and wait a few chappies to put it into angst or whatever the heck I decide it is. Review please and gimme your honest opinions, no flames though please! 


	2. Questions

Doom: Thanks to Cherry-San, Shadow-Specter, SoulDreamer, tyrell, Camile, bluepapercrane, ChaosDragon2, and crazy DOOM kitten for reviewing the first chappie! I can't stand an angsty Yugi, he just to cute to hurt, so I tried to put a little humorish stuff in this chappie, but don't worry all you dramatic-scene fans, it probably won't be like this every chappie unless a reviewer sends me death threats *realizes that she evil humor loving reviewers ideas*...um...or they could just ask me real nicely! *laughs nervously* START THE FIC!  
  
~*Ever After by Evil Authoress of Doom*~  
  
**************************************************  
  
(9:57PM, Same day)  
  
I think he's home...I can hear him coming in...  
  
I think there's something wrong...I'm not sure...He usually knocks on my door and greets me, but he just flopped on the couch, I could hear the cushions make that sound that it always does when you just plop down....  
  
Maybe I should go downstairs and talk to him...what's the hurt in that?  
  
...that's weird, the stairs make so much noise with the creaking and all but he didn't even look up, he's just...sitting there, staring at the floor...  
  
"Is something wrong, Yami?" I ask.  
  
No reply...maybe I should go sit with him or something...uh...yeah, that's good...I think...  
  
"Yami?" I ask again. "Are you ok?" This time I put my hand on his shoulder, as if for comfort...and sorta an excuse to touch him...  
  
"What do you think of Anzu, Yugi?"   
  
...he finally replied, but now I wish he didn't. Why must everything invovle her?!? I should tell her she's a skank who rants about friendship too much and he should dump her!  
  
...oops, I said that last part outloud...he looks pretty shocked....  
  
"I thought she was your friend, Yugi..." He looks REALLY shocked.  
  
"Well, um...I try to be nice to her and stuff but I...uh....don't really like her that much...."  
  
"I- I- had no idea...to tell the truth I thought you had a crush on her...because she broke up with me today..."  
  
YES!! SCORE!!! WHOO!!!  
  
"...because she likes you..."  
  
NOOOOOO!!!  
  
"EW! That is sooo disgusting!! Uh....I mean, I don't feel that way about her."  
  
He just let out a chuckle and put his arm around me.  
  
....wait....put...his...arm....around....me....  
  
"Aibou, I'm glad to hear that because I don't want you to go near her...she's very...persuasive about things..."  
  
"What do you mean, Yami?"  
  
"She makes you buy things for her and gets mad very easily...and...other things, too..."  
  
What? I thought he liked her? And is he worried? What's going on? Too many questions and not enough answers!  
  
"But...why did you stay with her, then?"  
  
He fell silent and took his arm off my shoulders...  
  
NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! PUT THE ARM BACK!!!   
  
.....  
  
*ahem* Anyways...he just kept staring at the floor and finnaly spoke after about two minutes.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to be with someone...because the person I want...well, I don't think I could stand a chance..."  
  
What?! Yami, you're such a dunce sometimes! You stand a chance with almost everyone!  
  
...oh shit, I said that outloud again, didn't I?  
  
"Wha-What?" He seems to be fumbling his words like a football.  
  
"Well, look at the time! It's getting late! I should go to bed now! Ok, buh bye- I mean good night, Yami!"  
  
Oh god, I could have at least acted cool about it. I'm like, running upstairs now.  
  
"Aibou!"  
  
I can't run any longer, I'm frozen to this spot...damn sexy voice of his.  
  
"Yesssssss?" I tried to sound impatient so maybe he'd just say never mind and let me be on my way or something.  
  
"Who does this almost include?" He's not upset anymore, I see. In fact, he's smirking! Dammit, I can't resist that sexy smirk!  
  
"Uh...Well...I dunno who exactly...um...is there someone who you want to include?"  
  
"Maybe..." His smirk just keeps getting bigger...I need to stop it before it makes me want to pounce on him...  
  
"Well, you should go ask that person if it does! Tell me how it goes, k?" I gave him thumbs up and ran upstairs...I think the smirk is gone...I better go to bed before he starts questioning me again...  
  
************************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Review please!! 


	3. Best Day Ever

Wow, you guys must hate me!!! I haven't updated in so long!! Major thanks to Yana5 for e-mailing me about updating. I've just been so busy with all the schoolwork and all...but today school got cancelled 'cause of the hurricane! So, here we goooooo!  
  
~*Ever After by Evil Authoress of Doom*~  
  
**************************************************************  
  
(10:04AM August 12, 2003)  
  
Wow, what a nice morning! The sun is shining, the grass looks extra green, birds are chirping softly...AND YAMI AND ANZU BROKE UP!!!! SCOOOOOOOOOOOORE!  
  
...I worry myself sometimes. I should go make breakfast before I started dancing and singing the 'Footloose' song.  
  
I pass Yami's room on the way, who is, not surprisingly, sleeping. He'll wake up around 10:30; he always does...which is a little freaky if you ask me. I can't help but to stare at him for a little longer than I should...the sun from the window gives him a majestic look (not as though he wasn't majestic looking before, just even more now). His skin was almost golden from tanning so much. He insisted on having the same tone of skin he had back in Egypt. His face calm and beautiful, it makes me want to kiss him...until he lets out a great big snore. Prince Charming, huh?  
  
The good thing is, it wakes me from my trance so I scramble out of his room since he could change his schedule and decide to wake up while I'm hovering over him. That would be bad.  
  
So, now, I'm making pancakes. I really love pancakes, but Yami probably loves them more. When it comes to pancakes, he's like one of those little bucked-toothed boys at the supermarket who's begging his mom to buy him candy, but you think she should be buying him some riddilin instead...Maybe not that bad, but you get my point.  
  
When the pancakes are finally done, I set the table and wait for Yami. He comes down at 10:45...10:45?!?! Whaaaaaat?!? This must be a record!!!  
  
"Don't say it, aibou. It's only a fifteen minute difference." He says as he sits down.  
  
"Yes, but it must be the first time in history! I should take a picture and put it in the scrapbook." I joke while I join him and wait for him to be done with the syrup.  
  
"No, this is a terrible day for me, plus, my hair is an absolute mess. I want no picture taken when I'm looking like this."   
  
"Oh, but Yami, you look fabulous! Are you a model?"  
  
We both laugh at our corny jokes. Yeah, I said corny jokes, I know they are. Hey, if the shoe fits, wear it.  
  
"Mmm...pancakes..." Yami mumbles out between bites.  
  
"Yes, they're pancakes, good job, Yami." I roll my eyes as I say this.  
  
"Thank you, you must be frightened by superior intellect. I can identify colors if you wish, too."  
  
He's so funny. I want to kiss him, again...instead I just laugh. We finish breakfast and he happily volunteers to wash the dishes. For a guy who just got dumped, he sure is happy.  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood today." I comment.  
  
"Today's a good day...we should go out and do something today, aibou."  
  
A day out with Yami? How could I ever say no?  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
"Ok, go get ready and we'll go once I'm done the dishes."  
  
I'm now in my room, deciding what the hell I should wear, pardon my French. I go with the usual black leather...what's better than leather?  
  
I come downstairs and he's standing there, smirking again. I hate it when he smirks, it usually means an uncomfortable moment for me.  
  
"So, where are we going?" I ask to avoid whatever he's going to say since I can tell he's going to say something that's gonna make me go 'Uhh...'   
  
"We're going to the outdoor mall...and maybe see if that person I talked about is included in the almost."  
  
Dammit! I was hoping he forgot.  
  
"Um...ok."  
  
We walk to the Domino Outdoor Mall since it's only a few blocks away. He takes my hand and pulls me into the coffee shop when we get there...and he doesn't let go when we sit down.  
  
Yami's hold my hand...can't...breathe...  
  
My god, is today the best day ever or what?!?!  
  
Wait...I don't wanna jinx it. So, I'll just be happy and enjoy my quality time with Yami. He orders our coffee as I sit here, in my own little happy bubble...hand-in-hand with Yami. His thumb slowly starts to rub my knuckles which makes me go farther into my high. I hardly know what's going on, but the next thing I know, I'm leaning in to kiss him, and he's leaning in, too...  
  
"ORDER UP!"   
  
DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BRING THE COFFEE NOW?!?!?  
  
...So, I drink my coffee (a little angrily) and see that Yami is definitely not as upset as I am, in fact, he looks quite content. On the way out, I glare at the woman who took our orders who gives me a confused look in return.  
  
We walk a little longer when Yami finally says "I know you must think it a little odd how cheerful I am after yesterday."  
  
YEAH! Of course I do!!! It's actually a little creepy.  
  
But of course, I just shrug,  
  
"Well, the thing is…I never actually liked Anzu…I was just trying to keep her away from you."  
  
What? What do I have to do with this?!? Was he trying to protect me (I wish)?!?! I need answers!!!  
  
"You see, I thought you liked her…and I thought if I could get her to like me, you would give up on her…"  
  
I'm still a little confused…  
  
"and start liking me."  
  
And now…he's kissing me…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mwahahahaha!!! Cliffie!!! I'm so evil. I had to make them kiss for Yana5. She's just way too nice.  
  
Thanks to Authoress formally knownas Liz, DaLizzie, Evil Chibi Malik, Dark-tyrell, Vada via cretino, shitsumon, Shadow-Specter, Cherry-san, ChaosDragon2 for reviews. 


	4. Things Get Weird

Sorry for the wait everyone, the excuse is to long of a story...so let's just get on with this. I tried to make up for it with a long chappie. Brought in Jou this chappie, he's a little high. But I love him!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Cause I'm poor.  
  
*************************************************  
  
(1:18 AM August 12)  
  
He kissed me. That's right, who's good?   
  
Not me.  
  
Because I fainted.  
  
I may be the biggest moron ever, the guy I've been in love with since the moment I saw him, admits to having feelings for me (sort of) and kisses me...and what does the oh-so-smooth Yugi do?   
  
Passes out.  
  
Just like that, and I'm lying in bed now where Yami probably put me. He probably thinks I'm some weirdo or that I don't feel that way about him. God, I sure know how to mess things up.   
  
I sit up, look around, then flop back down again. I am so not ready to face Yami yet. What am I supposed to say???  
  
'Hey, Yami! What's happenin'? Hey, remember when you kissed me and I passed out? Haha, good times, good times.'  
  
Not the best approach.  
  
Maybe I could just use a more subtle way of acknowledging it and showing him that I like (not ready to disclose loving him yet) him without really SAYING it. Or doing anything that could mortally embarass me.   
  
I think I'm going to need some help.  
  
Who can I go to?! I mean, is there ANYONE who would really understand if I told them...someone who I would feel absolutely COMPELLED to tell everything?  
  
Then a rock hit my window.  
  
I had to ask.  
  
"Hey, Yug'! Aren't you usually up by now?!" Jou's daily 'scream-at-Yugi's-window-until-he-goes-insane' was not what I needed right now.  
  
But hey, he's the best I can do at the moment.  
  
"I've been up, umm I just...uh...I'll explain later!"  
  
"Well, then come down!"   
  
Come down?! Then I'll have to walk past Yami! What to do, what to do?!   
  
I looked down, out the window, weighing my options carefully. The jump off of the ledge of the house actually didn't look so bad...  
  
NO. I am not jumping it. I could get seriously hurt, that's about the stupidest idea ever.  
  
So, I jumped it.  
  
Wasn't that bad, actually. Sorta fun...gotta do that from now on.  
  
"Whoa, that was...different." Jou's face pretty much said that he was confused. Not as though that's new. Plus, I'm not the kind to do anything out of the ordinary, since I stand out in my appearances (I'd like to say that's because I'm cute, but that would make me conceited...even though I am) I'd rather just blend in with my mannerisms. Most of the time, anyways.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're acting all funny, tell me what's up or I'll go ask Yami." he said with a smirk.  
  
Damn, he knows that it would be weird to ask him. He probably wouldn't, but I don't want to take that chance...plus, I need to tell someone!  
  
So, I told him everything. I mean EVERYTHING. Once I started it ws like I couldn't stop, I kept going on and on and on...I think I may have told him a few embarassing details, too...Man, he'll probably use it for blackmail soon, too. What I told, nobody needs to mention...but I will say that involved a lot of cold water and a campfire. Let your imagination do the work.  
  
Jou started to laugh, almost maniacally. Little creepy...maybe I should walk away. But then he suddenly stopped...and started walking in the opposite direction he was facing.   
  
Is that a normal reaction?  
  
Well, I always knew that Jou was a little...you know, strange. I blame Honda and that baseball bat...man, that was funny.  
  
He turned around and gestured me to walk with him, in utter confusion, of course.  
  
"You really have no idea what you're doing, do you, Yug'?"  
  
No.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that..." No way am I going to sound stupid and lost. I'm supposed to be the smart one.  
  
"Did you really think that Yami didn't have feelings for you after all he's ever done for you? He's like your bodyguard! I'm afraid we're going to have to sign papers to assure your safety when we hang out! I mean you had to have suspected it."  
  
No, not really. I just assumed he was a little bit wacko.  
  
"Maybe a little, but not that much."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it. Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way you do, which is probablly impossible, he would never brush you off."  
  
There are those days when Jou is incredibly smart and knows exactly what to say...then there are those days when it comes and goes.  
  
"Ohhhh! Look! A pidgeon!"  
  
How Seto deals with it, the world will never know. Then again, Seto is a little bit crazy himself, except in a scarier, more sadistic way. Like half of our gang.  
  
I need new friends.  
  
Anyways, I sat down on the nearest bench (I hadn't noticed that Jou had been walking towards the park until we got here) and just stared of into space while Jou harassed a nearby Ice Cream man, claiming he had shorted him two cents for his Snoopy ice cream bar.  
  
He was right, no not about the ice cream, about Yami. Yami would never push me away no matter what I did. Yami has always been loyal and honest to me, I've been keeping this secret to long.  
  
I was going to have to tell him.  
  
But first I think I'll steal Jou's ice cream and make him cry.   
  
Innocence?  
  
I think not.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'll try and start updating more often, after all, this is my favorite fic to write!  
  
I love you all!  
  
~Doom-sama 


End file.
